


"I'll jingle yours if you'll jingle mine!"

by humanityalmost



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Party, Fluff and Humor, Jenson is a lovely asshole, M/M, Romance, this is pure sugar, ugly christmas jumpers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8775247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanityalmost/pseuds/humanityalmost
Summary: Dan couldn't remember ever feeling this out of place somewhere; he was sporting a bright red christmas sweater, the image of two bells on it, reading: ‘Jingle my bells’. Additionally he had a pair of reindeer antlers pushed into his curls, making him look slightly ridiculous.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lads :)  
> This is a christmas-y fic inspired by Dan's red Christmas sweater - I love it!  
> This is just shit and unbetaed.  
> I hope you still like it tho :)
> 
> For the squad and all the Sebastidan lovers out there

Dan was cursing Jenson under his breath, muttering to himself as he really considered leaving again to get changed. 

Jenson was his best friend but something he just was a dick. Since Daniel had called in sick the last few days he had missed a lot of news, including the planning for their annual Christmas party. 

The Aussie loved Christmas although it was a lot different now that he was living in London. The snow as well as the by far more christmas-y atmosphere made him feel even more excited about the upcoming holiday season. He was still looking forward to going ‘home’ to Australia for a few days; as much as he loved the flair of London it just wasn’t ‘home’ as much as Perth. 

With a small sigh Daniel decided against getting back to put on more fitting clothes and instead shot a last glance at his image in the mirror, wondering why he thought trusting Jenson was ever a good idea. Everyone was dressed up nicely; he could spot some women in short and sparkly dresses and his male co-workers were well dressed too; most of them at least wearing a suit jacket to their jeans. Jenson clearly didn't bother to tell him that they changed the theme again; switching from their funny Christmas jumpers idea back to the classic evening attire.

Dan couldn't remember ever feeling this out of place somewhere; he was sporting a bright red christmas sweater, the image of two bells on it, reading: ‘Jingle my bells’. Additionally he had a pair of reindeer antlers pushed into his curls, making him look slightly ridiculous.

Wondering why he was still friends with Jenson, he adjusted his jumper and concluded to just suck it up and get drunk enough so he wouldn't care anymore what the others would think.

Just as he made his way through the crowd, awkwardly waving to a few of his colleagues from the IT division, there was suddenly a hand clapping him on his back and Jenson’s unmistakable laugh reached his ears.

"Oh my god you really are wearing on of this horrible jumpers.” The Brit seemed like he had problems breathing while laughing, he was crouched together, his right hand slapping at his knee, as he was holding on to Dan with his other arm, trying to keep his balance. 

"You are an asshole, Jenson! At least get me a drink and let me get drunk.” Daniel really tried to keep a serious face, still a little mad at his best friend, but willing to forget about for the sake of a good evening.

A little later the Aussie felt himself relax more and more; each drink taking away some of his worries about his dressing choices, almost making him forget about it, as he suddenly heard a loud cackle beside him. Turning around he spotted the cute German guy from the Journalism division, dressed in exactly the same red jumper as him, just missing the reindeer antlers on top of his head. 

“I’ll jingle yours, if you jingle mine.” The guy clearly had problems keeping a straight face at his own suggestion, looking expectantly at Daniel.

“I am not that easy. At least buy me a drink first!” Dan was watching him with a challenging look on his face, smirking slightly. The other guy just laughed in response, extending his hand to the Aussie.

“Deal. I am Seb by the way.” Taking the warm hand of the other guy - Sebastian - in his and shaking it Dan was so fascinated by its softness that it took him a few moments to react and respond with his own name.

Letting go of Dan’s hand, Seb instead grabbed his underarm and dragged him to the bar, ordering some fancy sounding drinks for them before turning back to Dan, asking him about the jumper.  
Just as Dan was finishing the story about Jenson and the jumper, the one talked about appeared beside them, slapping them onto their backs.

“So I guess you’ve met my other ‘victim’ Daniel. I’ll leave you to it tho. Have fun and don't forget: Sex is cleaner with a packaged wiener.” And with that he marched off, heading for a group of their colleagues, leaving behind a deeply red-faced Dan and a laughing Sebastian. The German just ignored Jenson’s comment and made sure to change the subject to a more easy thing to talk about and Dan couldn't have been more thankful for it. 

They were so caught up in their conversations that they didn't even notice all their co-workers leaving one by one until just the two of them were left in the restaurant the party was held in. Just as the owner coughed politely beside them they teared their glances away from each other. 

"My apologies but I think I have to ask you to leave now since we are closing.” She clearly wasn't happy with kicking them out but Dan assured her that they completely understood and moments later they were standing in the cold winter air before the restaurant. Dan slightly shivering since he left his jacket at home. 

Sebastian noticed the shivering Aussie beside him and without second thought he shedded himself from his warm coat and carefully placed it around the other man’s shoulders, earning himself a thankful smile from a blushing Dan. 

“Where do you live? I don't want you to get lost on the way home.” Dan could hear the small tease in the German’s voice but told him anyway since he somehow didn't have it in him to let the night end just yet. Something told him this was special.

Reaching the block the Aussie’s flat was located in Seb stopped Daniel before entering the building. Snow was falling around them and the street was bathed into a golden light, provided by the christmas decorations from all the houses around.

Seb looked him straight into the eyes and Daniel felt like he could see right into his soul, something stirring inside Dan’s stomach, spreading a warmth around he didn't expect. Just as he wanted to ask Sebastian if he wanted to come in, the German gently cupped his cheek, asking for permission with a last glance into his eyes before softly pressing his lips against Dan’s, making a shiver run down his spine. His hands automatically fisting into the other man’s hair as the kiss turned more heated.

Dan felt his stomach flutter and lust was spreading through his bones, as he pressed Sebastian closer into his body, trying to get as close as possible. Just as he wanted to drag Seb with him through the door, the German parted their lips, clearly out of breath but smiling happily.

"Dan I don't think that’s a good idea. I really like you and I really wanna see you again. We shouldn't rush it.” Seb’s right hand was still on Dan’s cheek, his thumb softly grazing over it, brushing away a lost snowflake threatening to melt on his hot skin; goosebumps rising on Daniel’s neck. 

This feeling combined with the soft smile on Seb’s lips somehow convinced the Aussie about the honesty of his declaration and with a last peck to the German’s lips he said goodbye, disappearing into the house while Seb made his way to the underground station; the broad smile never leaving his lips. Maybe he should thank Jenson for not telling him about the correct dress code.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me your thoughts! <3


End file.
